Draco I need you
by Fury335
Summary: Harry has done something horrible to draco and he wants to fix it I continued You tore me up and left me bleeding by Mar1asha on archive of our own all rights to the original author


Draco stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection as he fixed his clothes and his hair, which to be honest did not need fixing. He looked perfect. He chose this specific suit as he knew the charcoal grey looked in good contrast with his pale skin and blonde hair, the light blue shirt would bring out the flecks of blue in his otherwise silver eyes. Fixing the waistcoat once again, Draco moved his hand through his hair, he had just gotten a haircut that morning, deciding to change his style a bit with this asymmetric cut, some of the hair kept falling into his eyes but he thought overall it suited him rather well.

Yes, he did look great. Not that it would matter. Not that HE would care. At one time Draco was naïve enough to think that he might care for him. Oh but how wrong was he, when he found himself all alone with not even a goodbye.

"Draco we are going to be late!" Pansy poked her head through the door, "Oh! Look at you. Darling you look fabulous." She walked in placing a kiss to his cheek. She wore a long navy blue dress gown with a rather plunging neckline, her hair raised in a tight bun with rivulets of curls framing her face.

"You look stunning Pans." Draco said looking at their reflection. "We look rather good together don't we?" He said wondering not for the first time why he couldn't have fallen in love with her.

"We do, but you don't swing my way and I have a boyfriend." She chuckled in response as she turned him around to fix his tie just for something to do while she tried to breach the subject as delicately as possible, "Will you be alright tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Draco…"

"I'm fine!" That came out harsher than he intended, he knew she was trying to be supportive, he covered her hand with his and raised it to his lips. "It's the first time you're going to see him since…" "Pansy please." He interrupted, it came out as a broken whisper and he hated how weak he sounded, "Let's just get through tonight yeah?" She nodded at that and he grabbed his Blazer as they headed out the door. Draco wondering if he could leave his heart behind, he doubted it could take anymore breaking.

They apparated right outside the Burrow, Pansy walking slightly ahead of Draco towards the large marquee spanning the backyard, the weather was rather chilly for an august evening with the soft breeze ruffling Draco's loose hair strands into his eyes. With every step he took his chest tightened. He could feel a steel hand gripping at his chest and realized this is exactly what it felt to have one's heart broken.

They reached the entrance and Draco froze, he couldn't breathe as he felt panic rise in his chest. Maybe he was stupid to think that he could go through with this. Shite! Pansy stood to the side, silently waiting. She knew that if he decided to turn and leave she wouldn't stop him. A small part of her wished that he would, it pained her to see how much he was hurting. But she also knew he was stubborn and strong and she was confident he would take a deep breath, straighten up and walk in his chin in the air.

And that's exactly what he did, she smiled softly to herself and linked her arm through his offered one. As they walked in, Draco was met with a spacious area surrounded by tables and flowers and people, it was already rather crowded. He looked around at the overall decoration and realized that it was a little too over the top, what with the ice sculptures, the copious amounts of flowers on the tables and in every corner. There were two blossoming cherries at the end of the marquee and flying pixies everywhere. In Draco's opinion too much was going on. But it wasn't his engagement party. The tables surrounded what looked to be a dance floor, the only thing he found rather appeasing are the combinations of purple hydrangeas and white tulips elegantly set on the tables.

But all this got blended into the background like it was not important as Draco spotted HIM. Standing giving Granger a tight hug and a shoulder clap to the Weasel. Draco's heart clenched, his chest aching at just how gorgeous the man was. He looked stunning, in a light grey suit and black shirt and tie. It hurt looking at him, but he couldn't look away. It has always been like that, he was always drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame, and just like the moth he was burning into ashes in a swirl of pain.

He watched as the Weaslette walked up to HIM, as HE placed an arm around her waist and kissed her temple, murmuring something in her ear as she laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed another kiss to her head. She was wearing this deep green dress, he couldn't miss the fact that it was the same colour as HIS eyes.

It was the first time he's seen HIM in almost seven months, that's how long it took him to go through a phase of denial that this wasn't happening, he would wait every morning, every evening for an owl, a floo call anything.

When that didn't work he turned angry and vindictive, only Pansy could tolerate to be around him and he was surprised she stayed, he unleashed all that pent up rage at her. A few months later, when he had no fight left in him Draco wondered what it was that he did wrong, why is it that he was not enough? Maybe he could be better? He could try. He would do anything. He buried himself in work trying to keep his mind of his aching heart, now the pain was a dull aching that never went away. It was ALWAYS there. Just a hum in the back of his soul that kept reminding him of what he lost.

And that is where he was stuck now. His work became everything to him. He preferred silence and quiet and being away from people. Especially that most of the people he knew, most of Draco's friends were also HIS friends. And he was tired of hearing from them how happy HE was, how great HE was doing. So he would excuse himself and leave.

"There you are!" Draco was pulled out his reverie as Blaise walked over giving Pansy a hug, "You guys are late." He added scolding the two, Draco didn't really care, and he still did not look away.

"You cannot hurry a woman when she is getting ready for a party." Pansy added.

Blaise didn't believe her but he didn't press. He knew Draco well enough to know that this would be difficult for him, but he also knew him well enough not to mention anything. Only one person was allowed to ask if he was alright, and she was shaking her head at Blaise telling him to not go there.

Blaise grabbed two champagne flutes off the floating tray and passed one to Pansy and the other to Draco, who had finally turned away to face Blaise. He smiled but the smile did not touch his eyes, it was harder to do that now. Smile. He gave Blaise a tight hug and a pat on the back, the other man laughed and tightened his hug. Draco tried to feel warm, but somehow it did not work. The ice inside him was still as cold as ever.

They moved further inside, Pansy heading towards Neville whose face brightened and shone as he laid eyes on her. She giggled and twirled in her dress and was then scooped up and kissed by the snake slayer. Neville then turned to Draco and they shook hands, they spoke about Draco's latest research and he was glad that he could divert his thoughts to something other than HIM.

"Draco." He turned to see Luna walking towards him wearing a dress that was pink but felt more like liquid glitter as it shimmered around her making her look like a fairy. Sometimes he wondered if that were somewhat true. "I have missed you." She added as she hugged him around his waist as she was quite shorter than him. Draco smiled down at her, one of those rare smiles that he really meant. Though still not reaching his eyes.

"Hello Luna. I've missed you too. I'm sorry I have not been around lately, just been quite busy with work."

"Your research." She stated as she walked to take a seat at the table, they all followed, Draco nodded and she looked at him, her eyes looking more into him than at him and he felt uncomfortable, if anyone could see through him it would be her.

No one knew what happened, well except Pansy and Blaise as they were the one picking his broken pieces and trying to put him back together. No, everyone else just thought that he was stressed with work and his research. That was the excuse he used and everyone seemed to believe him. She gave him a soft smile and took his hand squeezing it. "You seem to be attracting quite a few wrakspurts, don't let them bring you down, just think good things."

That was not so easy, he gave another small smile and turned away to sip on a champagne flute that appeared in front of him. He had not realized that he had already finished one. Oh well, might as well get trashed, nothing left to loose. The guests were still arriving and their table was being surrounded by people coming to say hello and catching up.

Draco started to feel slightly suffocated, he sneaked out of the marquee and walked a little away resting his back against a tree. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one and inhaled resting his head on bark eyes scanning the night sky. It was a clear sky, and Draco could see the stars he knew the by heart, it was one of his favourite things to do when he was a child, learn the constellations as he lay in his mother's arms and they mapped the stars together.

He closed his eyes wanting to be elsewhere, as far away from here as possible. He had managed not to look at HIM for a whole twelve minutes, yes he knew exactly how long, and how pathetic is that. He could hear the soft music from the marquee and the sound of chatter, he also heard footsteps coming near him, he kept his eyes closed, he hoped it wasn't HIM and yet he wanted it to be HIM more than anything.

"Hey Malfoy."

Oh FUCK!

Draco didn't open his eyes, he didn't move besides lifting the cigarette back to his lips. "Those things could kill you." Just to prove a point Draco took a rather long drag filling his lungs and letting it out slow in a puff of smoke. Though he wasn't sure what kind of point he was trying to make. Still not opening his eyes, Draco felt as HE came closer, yet he was still far away.

"Haw have you been?" Draco was not sure why but he rounded facing the other man his eyes burning in fury, rage that was repressed for months was on the verge of spilling. "Peachy." He answered sarcasm dripping like venom, he saw the other man wince.

"Dra…"

"NO! Whatever it is you want to say you can take that and shove it up your arse because I'm not hearing it." He would not bear to hear his name coming from him. Otherwise it would be so easy to fall into the illusion that he struggled so hard to get out of. That's why he never spoke HIS name, never even thought it. He pushed himself off the tree and walked right past the brunette and back into the crowd, he wanted this night to be over.

As the guests arrived and greetings were exchanged, Draco saw how Blaise went to sit at the table next to Ginny and her parents and his mum. Everyone was seated and the food appeared on the tables casting a lovely delicious smell across the marquee. The food was delicious, the atmosphere light; at least Draco tried to enjoy it. He sat the entire time with his back to HIM. After the food was eaten and the bellies full, Mr. Weasley stood up to make a toast. His speech was rather lovely and kind, they had accepted Blaise into the family rather warmly. He spoke of how proud he was of his daughter becoming the beautiful woman that she is, and how he was happy that she found a man who could make her radiate like the sun. Once he was done, it was time for the 'Best man speech'.

So Draco finished his fourth? No fifth glass of champagne, and grabbed another one that appeared on the table. He turned to face the happy couple, from the corner of his eye he could see HIM seated on the table to the left looking right at Draco. He felt a shiver run down his spine as his stomach turned. Taking a deep breath Draco discarded his written speech and decided to just say something from his cold and miserable heart. Which was probably a SHIT idea.

"I remember the day Blaise realized he was in love with Ginny. He was completely oblivious, I mean some people feel it happen, they notice little things as they start to fall in love, but Blaise? No he had no clue, it was like he was hit with a bludger." Some laughed here and Blaise nodded, "We were meeting for drinks and he was in a shite mood, Ginny had been away for a training session and it had gone longer than planned and there he sat moping,"

"I was not." Blaise shouted over interrupting him.

"Oh yes you were. Moping and worrying and just sitting there a complete mess, you had had a fight right before she left, and when you sat there Moping, you said that you would give anything if you could see her smile again. Just smile." Blaise looked at Ginny as she stared back with that very smile at him, he was happy for them, but still his heart ached, "He jumped then hitting the table and overturning the glasses spilling half the drinks as he practically flew out of the pub saying that he needed to find you because, and I quote 'Merlin's nickers I love that woman.'"

There was a lot of laughter and Blaise rubbed a hand across his face in embarrassment. "And that's when it started, you became a better man for her," He looked at Ginny here, "He learned to cook so he could make your favourite meals after your trainings and he learned more about Quidditch because it's something you loved to do although he hates sports. Funny enough, it went both ways and you Ginny have turned his world upside down. What I'm trying to say is that you two have something incredibly special and precious, you gave your hearts to one another so guard them and cherish them with everything you have as you are now one whole. To Blaise and Ginny."

"To Blaise and Ginny." The crowd added raising their glasses. Draco gulped the champagne down as he once again tried to ignore the sensation of eyes boring into the back of his head. He looked at Pansy who gave him a soft smile and a nod mouthing that was beautiful. He nodded to her and looked back at the couple now walking to the dance floor. As soon as the music started up couples swarmed onto the floor swaying and dancing to the beat.

Draco stayed behind talking to people, he chatted with Neville some more about his research, then spoke to George about the joke shop, the redhead asking him if he would like to contribute on some potion based products with the shop. That was interesting and a change to his normal practice. He chatted a bit with Arthur and Molly, they thanked him for the wonderful speech and they could not ask for a better one.

It was an hour later that he found himself face to face with the one he had been avoiding all night, "Can we talk?" the brunette asked tentatively.

"I have nothing to say to you." Draco said as he started making his way through the crowd to the exit, it was his best friend's special day he did not want to make a scene. The other man right as his heels heading him off right before he reached the exit. Draco scowled at the green eyed man.

"Malfoy, please." Draco had to look away at that, he could not stare into those green eyes like ocean pools that would look at him pleadingly, he would break if he did. He would give his soul if the brunette asked him to. "I missed you." Those words came on a whisper carried by the soft breeze that caressed Draco's skin like millions of tiny sharp knifes breaking his very skin and plunging into the depths of his aching heart.

"Well I don't give a shite about you, you can shove off for all I care." Draco said trying to push past HIM. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating too fast, the nausea was back and Draco could feel the stirrings of a panic attack once again. The green eyed man grabbed onto his wrist, "Draco, please", Draco felt the electricity rush through him at the touch, skin tingling and burning as fingers held tight onto his wrist, but worse was the sound of his name on those sinful lips and the pain was too much breaking the strings that were holding him together.

He whirled facing the brunette "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he hissed with as much hate as he could wrenching his arm out of the tight grip, "Don't you dare touch me," he was aware that a few people were no looking at them, "you have NO right to touch me. Or to say my name like it matters. Like I MATTER." He practically cried out that last part. His emotions were like an uncontrollable storm and he couldn't rein them in.

"I…" HE tried again, but Draco interrupted him by shoving him, "I don't care. You can fuck of to wherever it is you came from. Or stay. Just don't you fucking dare come near me." At that he turned and walked out into the cold air, Pansy right at his heels. She caught up with him, "Darling?" it was a question, and he answered, "I'm fine. I just need to go home. Can you tell Blaise for me."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. there's no need I'll be fine. Enjoy the night Pans. I'll see you." He kissed her on the cheek and apparated home.

"Draco Wait!" but he was too late as he watched Draco disapparate. Harry passed his fingers through his hair, and watched as a rather irate and quite angry Pansy walked up to him.

"What the actual fuck Potter?"

"I just wanted to talk to him."

"A little too late don't you think?"

"What exactly is going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione reached them, Blaise close behind. Pansy looked at Blaise and shrugged, he nodded his understanding. "Harry I thought you and Malfoy were like on good terms before you left. What happened?"

Harry looked at his feet in shame. No one knew, except it seemed Pansy, "They do not know?" oh and Blaise.

"Know what? Harry what have you done?" Hermione looked at him as he closed his eyes willing his tears not to fall.

"You fucked him up that's what you did you absolute twat!" Pansy was fuming, "I don't care if you're the saviour of the bloody world if you come near him again I will destroy you."

No one said a word, the sound of music from inside the marquee was so in contrast to the tense bubble of silence that surrounded them, "I just… I was scared, I didn't know what to do."

"So you fucking took off without a single word to him? Not one word in seven months! He waited for you. He fucking waited for something. ANYTHING." Harry felt the tears fall. "So you just decided to fuck him then fuck him over? He got nothing, not even a goodbye?" she whispered and Harry heard Hermione gasp and Ron's "Fucking hell Harry."

He looked up to see Pansy looking at him, her rage did not abate as she glared at him. She walked past and back into the tent. "He was a right mess Harry." Blaise added, "It's not my place to tell you how he felt about you but I think you know too well." Following Pansy back inside.

Harry felt Hermione's arms encircle him as he fell to his knees tears falling freely. He searched the world for seven months, trying to find himself. And it took him just as long to realize what he wanted, was the very thing that he was running away from. The one person that he was running away from.


End file.
